Midnight
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Aku tidak pernah menduga, jika pada akhirnya akan menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Karena sepanjang yang bisa ku ingat, kisah cinta masa remajaku cuma diisi bocah dengan senyum secerah matahari dan tatapan seteduh bulan purnama/NaruSaku/SasuSaku


**Midnight**

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu/SasuSaku

.

.

**Tokyo, 2019**

Aku tidak pernah berpikir bakal melihat Uchiha Sasuke dalam balutan tuksedo putih yang menawan. Senyumnya terukir lurus ketika dia melangkah di altar, dan jutaan kebahagiaan seolah berputar-putar di atas kepalanya. Dia tampan, dia rupawan. Seperti gambaran dewa-dewa Yunani yang mengagumkan. Kenyataannya aku nyaris seperti ibuku yang menangis haru. Bukannya tidak bahagia, tapi sesuatu seperti melesak menembus dadaku dan menyebabkan mataku terasa perih.

Aku tidak percaya kalau aku menikah dengan Sasuke, ini tidak pernah ada dalam benakku. Karena sepanjang yang bisa ku ingat, kisah cinta masa remajaku cuma diisi bocah dengan senyum secerah matahari dan tatapan seteduh bulan purnama. Sasuke mungkin tidak mengenalnya, tapi dalam seumur hidupku, aku yakin tidak akan bisa melupakannya. Dan segala hal tentang bocah itu mendadak terbayang begitu nyata bersamaan dengan langkah Sasuke yang makin mendekat.

.

.

**Osaka, 2012**

Aku berdiri di atas jembatan sepi, angin malam berhembus dingin dan suara aliran air yang deras di bawah sana menyamarkan suara tangisku.

Aku ingin mati, aku ingin mengakhiri segalanya sekarang. Karena hidup nyatanya terasa lebih berat ketimbang yang pernah ku bayangkan. Hidupku yang sempurna berubah mengenaskan dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan. Setelah ayahku mengalami kecelakaan dan merenggang nyawa di tempat, ibuku nyaris gila. Gaara--pacar yang paling ku banggakan meninggalkanku dan teman-temanku mulai berpikir jika aku setengah gila seperti ibu. Sialan, mereka semua ternyata tidak sebaik yang selalu ku pikirkan.

Aku menghela napas, merasakan paru-paruku makin sesak karena hidungku tersumbat ingus. Setelah hitungan dalam hati mencapai angka sepuluh, aku memejamkan mata, bersiap melompat andai saja sebuah suara tidak mengusik gendang telingaku.

"_Well_, Tuhan tidak akan menerima arwahmu kalau cara matimu begini. Yang ada kau malah akan gentayangan."

Aku menoleh cepat ke arah suara, merasa luar biasa terkejut dengan jantung berpacu mengerikan. Demi Tuhan, aku nyaris berpikir dia adalah malaikat maut yang datang menjemputku. Alih-alih bocah pirang dengan iris mata biru cemerlang. Dia berdiri tidak jauh dariku. Dalam keremangan itu aku hanya mampu melihat figurnya dengan seragam abu-abu lusuh dan sepeda putih yang sedikit usang.

"Semua orang menghadapi masalahnya masing-masing. Tidak perlu berlebihan dalam menyikapi hidup, toh kita kan tidak akan hidup selamanya. Jadi selama masih punya nyawa nikmati saja apa yang terjadi." Dia tersenyum sekilas. "Berani sumpah, orang-orang yang sudah mati bahkan ingin kembali hidup."

Naif, itulah yang pertama kali terbesit dalam benakku ketika mendengar ucapannya. Namun entah bagaimana dia berhasil menggagalkan aksi bunuh diriku. Dan malamnya aku masih tidur di atas tempat tidur sembari bertanya-tanya hal buruk apa yang akan menimpaku esok hari.

.

.

Namanya Naruto. Demikian yang dikatakan seorang pemilik kedai ice cream ketika kami tidak sengaja bertemu di sana. Tampaknya Naruto ini adalah pelanggan yang sering beli ice cream di tempat itu.

"Oh, hai." Dia melambaikan tangan ke arahku yang duduk sendirian di kursi dekat pintu. "Kurasa kita pernah bertemu."

Sialan, dia seolah berusaha mengingatkanku pada aksi konyolku yang ketahuan waktu itu. Dan kenyataan bahwa sampai hari ini aku masih segar bugar adalah hal yang memalukan. Seolah aku adalah pengidap bipolar yang hari itu sedang frustasi berat dan hari ini cukup baik-baik saja untuk diajak bicara.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"_Why not?_" Kataku sembari menatap ke arah lain, tapi aku berani jamin dia masih tersenyum seperti pertama kali ku lihat.

"Waw, hebat ya. Pertemuan kita pasti sudah direncanakan Tuhan." Dia terkikik pelan. "Bodohnya aku, tentu saja tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan."

Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan? Berarti Tuhan jahat telah memberiku nasib sial seperti ini. "_Well_, trims."

"Untuk apa?" Keningnya mengernyit serius. Dan itu membuatku mendadak kesal bercampur bingung. Maksudku, ayolah aku hanya ingin berterima kasih karena dia berhasil menggagalkan aksi bunuh diriku malam itu. Tapi jika reaksinya begitu, rasanya aku ingin menarik kata-kataku lagi.

"Lupakan."

Dan dia hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh.

.

.

Ku pikir kedekatan kami dimulai setelah insiden malam menyedihkan itu, tapi lebih tepat jika kunjungan seringku ke kedai ice creamlah yang membuat kami jadi dekat. Naruto adalah murid dari sekolah sebelah, dengan seragam yang kusut dan sikap masa bodoh yang berlebihan. Dan sejauh yang bisa ku simpulkan, dia adalah teman yang baik.

Naruto tak sebejat penampilannya, entahlah. Kurasa bocah ini memiliki pikiran yang agak hitam putih dalam menilai beberapa hal. Seperti waktu itu, di pertemuan ke enam kami. Ketika pembicaraan tentang seorang ibu yang ketahuan mencuri sekarung beras di toko sebelah menjadi topik hangat di kalangan masyarakat. Dan itu juga yang ku bicarakan dengan Naruto.

"Memalukan sekali bukan, dia memberikan contoh yang buruk pada anak-anaknya." Kataku, sembari menyesap cokelat panas yang mulai menghangat.

Pandangan biru jernih matanya menerawang jauh melewati kaca depan dan menuju jalanan yang penuh para pejalan kaki. "Masyarskat selalu memikirkan apa yang terlihat tanpa mau peduli apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Tatapannya beralih padaku, sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan seolah berpendar-pendar di manik cemerlangnya. "Kenapa mereka tidak memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa ibu itu terpaksa mencuri karena tidak ada yang bisa dia makan. Anaknya kelaparan, dan tak seorang pun mau peduli padanya."

Aku terdiam, sesuatu seolah menjalar di sepanjang tulang belakangku. "Tapi tetap saja, mencuri itu kan tidak boleh."

"Kau berpendapat begitu karena kau tidak berada dalam posisi wanita itu." Setelah meneguk capucinonya, dia melanjutkan. "Kadang-kadang jangan melihat sesuatu dari satu sudut pandang saja, seolah pilihanmu adalah yang paling baik. Padahal kan belum tentu begitu."

Mungkin benar apa yang dia katakan. Aku tak membantah, memilih diam sambil memikirkan hal itu berkali-kali. Bahwa selama ini, pikiranku terlalu sempit karena hanya fokus pada satu arah tanpa memikirkan kemungkinan lain. Diam-diam, sikap bijak bocah itu membuat pikiranku terbuka dan aku seolah menjadi Sakura yang lain semenjak mengenalnya. Bukan lagi gadis konyol yang tidak tahu tujuan hidupnya.

.

.

"Aku nggak nyangka kalau kau sering nongkrong sama bocah nakal sekolah sebelah itu." Ino berujar ketika kami melangkah menuju perpustakaan, melawan arus murid-murid yang hendak makan siang ke kantin.

Aku mengernyit, menatap matanya yang dipenuhi sorot heran sekaligus ungkapan 'bagaimana bisa?' yang begitu kentara. "Nakal?"

"Yeah, Naruto Uzumaki terkenal nakal. Dia pernah memukul anak kepala sekolahnya hanya karena insiden bekal makanan yang tumpah." Mata aquamarinnya menatap tepat ke arahku, seolah memperingatkan agar aku menjauh dari Naruto.

"Kau tahu dari mana soal itu?"

"_Well_, aku punya kenalan salah satu siswa di sekolah itu. Pokoknya Naruto itu si _trouble maker_."

Aku tak berusaha menanggapi. Karena meski kelihatannya nakal, kurasa Naruto punya alasan khusus kenapa dia melakukan hal itu. Seperti yang pernah dia katakan padaku, 'Masyarskat selalu memikirkan apa yang terlihat tanpa mau peduli apa yang sebenarnya terjadi'.

Entah bagaimana Naruto bisa membuatku mempercayainya, tapi begitulah adanya dan aku tidak bisa menyangkal jika bocah itu mulai menarik minatku. Membuatku ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat lagi.

.

.

"Anak kepala sekolah itu dengan kasarnya menumpahkan bekal makanan Mei. Dia sengaja melakukannya hanya untuk sebuah lelucon. Menurutmu apa itu benar? Sementara gadis yang dia kerjai tengah menangis." Begitulah ungkapan Naruto sore itu ketika kami berdua berjalan bersama di trotoar usai dari kedai _ice cream_.

Jika mendengar cerita versi Naruto aku jelas marah, dan menganggap si anak kepala sekolah itu yang salah. Tapi entah bagaimana kesalahannya malah ditimpakan pada bocah pirang ini. "Orang-orang salah paham soal itu, lagipula kenapa kau tidak berusaha membela diri?"

"Apa manfaatnya?" Matanya mengerlingku sekilas. "Biarkan saja mereka begitu, menyuruh orang seperti mereka untuk memahi masalah sebenarnya sama susahnya dengan menyuruh orang buta untuk melihat."

Tak ada yang ingin ku katakan. Pemuda Uzumaki ini rasanya tidak begitu paduli dengan opini masyarakat, dan memiliki pembenaran lain dalam versinya sendiri. Seperti yang ku katakan, aku lebih percaya pada pembelaannya ketimbang pembicaraan orang di luar sana. Naruto memang bukan sosok yang sempurna, tapi sifatnya yang berbeda dari yang lain membuatku diam-diam mengaguminya.

.

.

Setelah bulan-bulan berlalu, aku semakin tak bisa mendeskripsikan betapa menakjubkannya Naruto di matakau. Kadang-kadang aku merasa beruntung tiap kali melihat senyumnya di gang dekat toko _ice cream_ tiap sore ketika pulang sekolah. Dan hidupku yang kosong mulai perlahan terisi.

Sebut saja itu klise, tapi aku memang jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Lalu, yeah seperti kebanyakan cerita remaja lainnya, hubungan kami mulai bisa disebut sebagai istilah 'pacaran.' _Well_, memang tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan. Kadang-kadang kami merasa bosan dengan sikap menyebalkan dari masing-masing pihak. Contohnya Naruto yang kadang lebih memilih berkumpul dengan teman-teman basketnya ketimbang mengajakku kencan. Dan katanya sikap terlalu posesifku mendadak jadi masalah buatnya. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan, sebuah hubungan tanpa masalah itu bakal terasa hambar. Namun dibalik kesulitan dan perbedaan pendapat diantara kami, pemecahan terbaik selalu hadir. Maksudku, kami pada akhirnya bisa berdamai lagi dan kembali rukun.

.

.

Lalu suatu pagi, dengan panik ibu bilang jika seorang anak dari perumahan sebelah telah membunuh ayahnya sendiri. Ugh, itu berita paling mengerikan yang pernah ku dengar selama 17 tahun aku hidup.

"Demi Tuhan, dia benar-benar anak durhaka. Astaga." Ibu tidak berhenti bercerita betapa bejat dan tak tahu diri bocah itu. Barangkali, itu bukan yang pertama di dunia, tapi tetap saja hal menghebohkan itu membuat panik banyak orang.

Media massa gencar menayangkan kejadian itu, berusaha menguak sedetail-detailnya dan menjawab keingin tahuan masyarakat. Dan baru ku tahu, bocah bejat yang tengah menjadi pergunjingan publik itu ternyata Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Orang yang ku cintai. Aku lebih dari terkejut, heran, dan berusaha tak percaya. Tapi nyatanya itu memang Naruto.

Diam-diam aku menangis dan berusaha menyusun kemungkinan lain jika ada alasan tertentu yang membuat Naruto bertindak seperti itu. Ya, dia pasti punya alasan tertentu.

.

.

"Orang-orang tidak tahu apapun. Dia bukan ayah kandungku." Dari kaca yang membatasi kami, aku bisa melihat ekspresi lesu Naruto. Beberapa kali dia berusaha menghindari tatapanku, seolah itu membuatnya tak nyaman.

Pulang dari sekolah, aku buru-buru menuju penjara tempat Naruto ditahan. Tak lagi mampu menahan keingin tahuan yang melebihi batas, karena aku perlu mendengar cerita asli versi bocah itu sendiri. Karena tidak mungkin Naruto bertindak tanpa alasan tertentu. "Tapi kenapa, kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" Sekuat tenaga, ku tahan air mata. Tidak boleh menangis di depan Naruto, tidak boleh.

Ada jeda beberapa saat, dan Naruto menghela napas panjang sebelum mulai berucap. "Sudah ribuan kali aku berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melawannya. Dia bukan ayah yang baik, hampir di setiap kesempatan pukulannya selalu dilayangkan pada ibuku. Pria pemabuk itu, cuma tahu apa itu kekerasan, tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang terpuji." Iris sewarna langit musim seminya bergulir, ada air mata yang mati-matian dia tahan. "Pagi itu aku melawannya, dan karena posisiku tedesak aku meraih pisau dan menusuknya. Siapapun dalam posisiku pasti melakukan hal yang sama, tapi betapa munafiknya mereka hanya melihat dari satu sudut pandang saja."

Air mataku meleleh, tak mampu lagi menahan tangis. Demi Tuhan, kenapa nasib Naruto begitu menyedihkan? Keluarganya tidak harmonis, dan orang-orang tetap menyalahkannya karena usahanya untuk membela diri.

"Sudahlah Sakura, kenapa kau menangis?" Dia tertawa pelan, tawa itu seolah mengkhianati ekspresi sedihnya. "Aku sudah berusaha menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja aku jadi tersangka atas terbunuhnya ayah tiriku."

Tak ada yang bisa kuucapkan lagi, dan ku pikir kedatanganku kesana bukan membuat Naruto tenang malah membuatnya makin murung. Jam berkunjung habis, dan kalimat terakhir yang ku ingat diucapkan Naruto sore itu adalah 'Hidup cuma sekali Sakura, jangan dipikir terlalu berlebihan.' Ingin aku mengeluarkannya dari sana, dan menceramahi seluruh warga bahwa Naruto cuma berusaha melindungi diri dari perlakuan kejam ayahnya, tapi berkali-kali aku cuma mampu membayangkannya tanpa bisa merealisasikannya.

.

.

Tahun terakhir SMA penuh dengan persiapan ujian kelulusan. Bimbel, latihan ujian, dan berbagai nasehat guru untuk terus rajin belajar nyaris tak pernah absen dari keseharian kami. Dan yeah, kunjunganku ke penjara untuk menemui Naruto jadi semakin jarang. Naruto bisa paham soal itu, meski kulihat dia makin kurus tapi binar matanya makin terang. Seolah kedatanganku kesana selalu ia tunggu dengan persiapan suka cita. Naruto yang malang.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa terus menemuimu." Ku hela napas panjang, mengamati ekspresi Naruto yang berubah heran. Dan sebelum dia sempat bertanya, aku buru-buru menjelaskan. "Setelah kelulusan aku bakal melanjutkan kuliah ke Tokyo, aku tidak janji bisa selalu pulang tiap bulan." Sejujurnya aku tak berani menatap tepat ke arah matanya yang sayu, dan senyum yang terulas di bibirnya membuatku makin sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa." Senyumnya masih bertahan di bibirnya. "Aku cuma bisa berdoa semoga kau mampu meraih mimpimu itu. Omong-omong masih ingin jadi dokter?"

"Perawat." Aku meralat. Dan pembicaraan kami mulai merambah pada ujian sekolah yang lumayan sulit. Lalu mengenai beberapa hal yang menyangkut teman-teman sekolah, seolah pembicaraan tak akan pernah berakhir dalam waktu singkat.

.

.

Aku benar-benar pergi ke Tokyo setelah kelulusan, memberikan gantungan kunci berbentuk bunga sakura pada pertemuan terakhir kami. Dan yeah, aku nyaris tak mampu menahan tangis selama bis yang ku naiki membawaku menuju kota metropolitan tersebut. Memikirkan soal berapa banyak hari yang bakal ku lewati tanpa Naruto, dan bagaimana keadaannya nanti? Apakah pada akhirnya dia akan dibebaskan? Semua masih belum ku ketahui. Dan itu cukup membebaniku.

Berasdaptasi dengan kehidupan Tokyo yang keras membuatku kadang-kadang frustasi. Bertahan hidup disana dengan mengandalkan kiriman uang dari rumah saja tak cukup, maka aku berusaha mencari pekerjaan sampingan yang mungkin bisa kulakukan disela-sela jam kuliah yang cukup padat.

Belasan rumah makan sederhana dan kafe telah kudatangi, namun tak satupun dari tempat itu mau menerimaku bekerja disana. Kebanyakan dari mereka lebih membutuhkan karyawan yang sudah tidak terikat dengan kuliah. Namun kafe terakhir yang kudatangi, benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Yeah, kurasa tidak masalah. Memangnya kau tidak keberatan mrngambil shift malam setiap hari?" Dan itulah pertama kalinya aku bertemu Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah pemilik kafe itu "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin." Aku membungkuk, berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau bisa mulai bekerja besok malam."

Kebahagiaan seperti berputar-putar dalam benakku. Dan meskipun beban kuliah dan kerja bakal membuatku kalang kabut, aku berusaha tak begitu memikirkannya.

.

.

Aku baru kembali ke kampung halaman setahun kemudian, dengan membawa tumpukan kerinduan yang besarnya tak bisa kuperkirakan. Setelah melepas rindu dengan ibu, aku berencana mengunjungi Naruto dan melihat bagaimana keadaannya. Tapi ibu bilang, bocah itu sudah dibebaskan setelah keputusan pengadilan lebih memihak padanya. Orang-orang yang mengetahui cerita sebenarnya berusaha memihak padanya.

"Pergi kemana dia?" Aku berusaha mengira-ngira bakal pergi kemana Naruto. Tokyo? Kyoto? Atau Hokaido?

"Entahlah. Setelah ibunya meninggal, tak seorang pun tahu keberadaan Naruto sekarang." Ibu mengatakannya seolah itu adalah hal paling memilukan yang tak ingin ku dengar, dan kenyataannya memang begitu.

Kemana bocah itu pergi?

Uzumaki Naruto seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Tak pernah ada kabar tentangnya, dan tak seorang pun di kampung halaman tahu keberadaannya. Itu membuatku kecewa, seolah Naruto memang berniat kabur dariku. Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Kalau dia memang keberatan menjadi bagian dari hidupku, tidak apa-apa.

Lalu disisi lain Uchiha Sasuke yang sejak awal tertarik padaku semakin gencar memberikan perhatian. Mulai dari sering mengantar pulang saat malam, mengirimkan paket makan ke apartemen tempatku tinggal hingga mengirim buket mawar merah yang cantik. Perhatiannya membuatku luluh, dan yeah rasanya klise sekali ketika dia menyatakan perasaan lalu aku menerimanya tanpa ragu. Sejak itu kami resmi pacaran.

Nama Naruto mendadak tertutupi oleh Sasuke, walaupun begitu aku tak sepenuhnya mampu melupakan bocah pirang tersebut. Sejujurnya, aku memang mencintai pemuda Uchiha itu, namun Naruto masih menempati bagian hati yang lain. Dia adalah orang yang mampu membuatku tetap bertahan hidup hingga detik ini, yang mengajarkan bahwa memandang masalah dari kedua sudut pandang itu perlu. Tapi dimana dia sekarang?

.

.

**Tokyo, 2019**

Malam itu hujan, dan dengkur pelan napas Sasuke sedikit mengusik pendengaranku. Diantara alunan hujan dan suara menenangkan napas Sasuke, aku mendengar ketukan pintu. Beberapa saat aku mengerjap, bingung dengan pemikiran siapa yang malam-malam begini bertamu?

Aku nyaris membangunkan Sasuke, namun urung ketika melihat betapa pulasnya pria itu. Dengan kesadaran setengah penuh, aku berjalan keluar kamar, bahkan tak peduli dengan piyama motif _hello Kitty_ yang tampak kedodoran pada tubuhku. Ku pikir ini mungkin salah satu tetangga yang butuh obat atau perlu bantuan untuk ke rumah sakit. Tapi...

"Naruto?" Aku terkejut ketika pintu sepenuhnya terbuka, menampilkan Naruto dalam balutan tuksedo putih dengan bunga mawar merah di tangannya. Sumpah aku terkejut parah, apalagi senyumnya terulas dari bibir pucatnya yang sedikit menggigil.

"Maaf, aku pasti mengganggu tidurmu." Dia tak menghiraukan tuksedonya yang basah dan butir air yang menetes dari rambutnya. "Cuma mau mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahannya." Kalimatnya tulus, namun aku bisa merasakan getaran kesedihan yang menguar di udara sekitarnya. Dan tangannya perlahan mengulurkan setangkai mawar padaku.

Aku mengerjap bingung, hatiku rasanya jatuh ke dasar perutku. Gelenyar aneh menjalar sepanjang tulang belakang dan berakhir perih di mataku. "Terima kasih." Entah kenapa, tanganku gemetaran ketika menerima uluran bunga itu.

"Yeah." Naruto menundukkan kepala, dia tampak ragu selama beberapa saat. "Maaf, harusnya aku datang ke acara pernikahanmu tapi... ada sedikit masalah, jadi aku baru bisa menemuimu sekarang."

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, sungguh." Aku jadi tak yakin harus melakukan apa. Ingin sekali mempersilahkannya masuk, tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku tak bisa melakukan itu.

"Sekali lagi selamat ya, kau sekarang sudah menjadi seorang istri. Barangkali sebentar lagi jadi seorang ibu."

Aku menelan ludah, tak mampu terlalu lama menatap mata biru jernihnya. Dan sejujurnya aku merasa ada sedikit penyesalan dalam nada suaranya. "Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" Aku yakin air mataku sudah nyaris tumpah saat itu. Tapi aku berusaha keras menahannya.

"Ke Hokaido." Dia menarik napas panjang. "Kupikir lebih baik memulai kehidupan baru di tempat yang baru. Kota tempat tinggal kita dulu menyimpan terlalu banyak kenangan menyakitkan."

Terjawab sudah keingin tahuan itu. "Dan darimana kau tahu soal hari pernikahanku? Siapa yang memberi tahumu?"

"Itu mudah saja bagiku?" Naruto tertawa, tawa aneh yang terdengar dipaksakan. "Yeah, kurasa aku tidak bisa terlalu lama disini. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf telah menyita waktu istirahatmu." Pandangan Naruto begitu tak pasti, tapi aku bisa merasakan sesuatu semacam keinginan untuk melihatku lebih lama lagi. "Selamat tinggal Sakura." Tangannya melambai, dan kakinya melangkah meninggalkan teras rumah baruku. Kalau boleh jujur aku ingin menghentikannya, ingin menangis dan memeluknya erat untuk menuntaskan kerinduan yang bertumpuk tak terkendali, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Naruto cuma bagian dari masa lalu, dan rasanya tak pantas seorang wanita besuami melakukan hal itu pada pria lain yang merupakan mantan pacarnya. Mantan? Rasanya kami belum pernah mengakhiri hubungan itu.

.

.

Aku menghela napas, mengerjap beberapa kali. Dan baru sadar jika pertemuan dengan Naruto itu cuma mimpi. Tak ada bunga mawar yang dia berikan padaku, dan kehadirannya cuma fantasi yang diciptakan otakku karena rasa rinduku yang kelewat parah.

Aku bangkit dari ranjang, melihat tempat sebelah yang telah kosong. Kemana Sasuke? Aku buru-buru keluar kamar, dan menemukannya tengah berjalan dari pintu depan dengan koran yang tergenggam di tangannya. "Darimana?"

"Mengambil koran pagi." Dia meletakkan koran di meja ruang makan. "Ada kecelakaan tragis semalam. Tidak jauh dari rumah kita."

"Benarkah?" Aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan rasa penasaran yang kelewat batas.

"Kasihan sekali, jasad lelaki muda itu ditemukan dalam balutan tuksedo putih. Ada yang bilang dia mungkin akan pergi kencan dengan pacarnya, tapi yeah itu belum terbukti benar." Sasuke menunjuk berita yang dia maksud. Dan mendadak tubuhku kaku.

Itu Naruto, dan demi memastikan itu memang Naruto Uzumaki yang ku kenal aku membaca beritanya hingga tuntas. Taksi yang dinaikinya mengalami kecelakaan, bertabrakan dengan bis pariwisata. Kecelakaan terjadi sekitar pukul setengah satu malam. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin. Aku merapalkan kalimat itu berkali-kali dalam hati, sebab dalam mimpi itu Naruto datang bertamu sekitar pukul satu malam. Jadi, apakah arwahnya memang mengunjungi mimpiku?

"Kau menangis Sakura?" Sasuke merangkul pundakku, pelukannya terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Lalu aku benar-benar menangis, tak mampu mengatakan apapun, sebab tenggorokanku seperti tersumbat. "Kenapa? Yeah, aku tahu kecelakaan itu mengerikan, tapi bagaimana mungkin itu membuatmu menangis seperti ini?"

"Dia, dia temanku. Teman semasa SMA."

.

.

Aku tidak bisa datang ke acara pemakaman Naruto, baru bisa datang sore hari ketika area makam sudah sepi. Angin musim panas menerbangkan beberapa helai daun yang berjatuhan.

Aku tak mampu mengucapkan apapun ketika meletakkan buket krisan di makam yang masih baru itu. Selamat jalan Naruto. Mendadak kalimat 'selamat tinggal' yang diucapkan pemuda Uzumaki itu terasa masuk akal. Dia memang datang ke mimpiku, dan aku tidak salah telah menganggapnya seperti kenyataan.

"Dia pasti senang kau datang mengunjunginya. Jadi jangan menangis lagi." Tangan kokoh Sasuke memgangi pundakku, dia ikut berjongkok di sebelahku.

Aku tahu, telalu terlambat memiliki harapan untuk bisa berjumpa lagi dengan Naruto. Dia sudah pergi, dia tidak akan kembali lagi ke dunia ini. Suara tawanya mendadak terdengar jelas di otakku, dan wajah seriusnya ketika menjelaskan banyak hal sewaktu kami duduk bersama di kedai _ice cream _membuat dadaku sesak. Aku merindukan saat-saat itu, merindukan suaranya, nasehatnya, aku merindukan Naruto.

"Dia pasti teman yang sangat baik." Sasuke berujar pelan sembari mengusap pundakku.

"Dia, dia yang membuatku tetap hidup hingga hari ini. Dia adalah teman yang luar biasa."

"Kalau begitu, Tuhan pasti menempatkannya di surga."

Semoga saja, aku membatin. Ketika matahari mulai terbenam, kami berjalan meninggalkan area makam yang makin sepi. Dan hembusan angin sore mmebuatku sedikit menggigil. Dalam keheningan yang terasa menyedihkan itu, aku seperti mendengar ucapan selamat tinggal Naruto lagi. Aku menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya ketika sampai di gerbang pemakaman, namun tak ku temukan apapun. Area itu tetap sepi seperti sebelumnya.

Aku tahu, bakal sulit untuk melupakan bocah Uzumaki itu. Maka aku tak akan berusaha melupakannya. Selamanya, Naruto bakal menjadi salah satu orang penting dalam hidupku, setelah Sasuke.

**end**

**Ada yg bisa ngerasain feel nya nggak?**

**Terima kasih untuk kesediaannya membaca fic ini.**

**30 September 2019**


End file.
